lovely life
by lunaamore
Summary: ya a pasado tiempo desde que otani y risa terminaron debido alas dificultades de que no se veian ahora ambos tien novios y 20 años pero que pasara cuando el pasado abarque su futuro? seran lo suficientemente valientes para pasarlo? otani llegara a conquistar ahora el a ella solo tu puedes descubrirlo...actualiso conforme review resiba
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS:HOLA BUENO ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE UNO DE MIS ANIMES FAVORITOS "LOVELY COMPLEX" ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN Y PORFAVORR NO OLVIDEN DEJARME ALGUN REVIEW

Capitulo1:lovely complex

Hola soy risa koizumi tengo 20 años ¿aun no estoy tan vieja? Verdad vivo en Japón Tokio trabajo como estilista en una agencia de modelos llamada fashion desinger en donde me ocupo de bueno creo que se lo imaginan arreglo alas modelos de la agencia sigo siendo una amazona ¿Qué fue de otani? Me gustaría saberlo nuestra relación nunca fue algo estable entre mi escuela técnica y lo que el estudiaba nos íbamos distanciando además de que ese estrago de que olvido mi cumpleaños solo me visito por casualidad el no les había dicho a sus compañeros que tenia novia lo cual me entristeció todo fue muy rápido….

Blash blak

Era una noche estábamos paseando por el parque nos quedamos de ver

-¿entonces no te acordabas de mi cumpleaños?

-no lo siento

-otani…yo

-¿Qué?

-creo que no tenemos casi tiempo de vernos

-¿y?

-pues creo que lo mejor seria terminar lo nuestro sabes

-¿Qué?. Dijo otani en un tono desconcertado pero claro como saben soy una cobarde así que me eche a correr sin mirar atrás al día siguiente me mudaría de casa solo le había dicho a nobu si se lo que están pensando ¿Qué es de nobu? Bueno perdí algo el contacto con ella a veces solemos platicar por teléfono ella no estuvo desacuerdo con que terminara con otani pero como es mi amiga al final me apoyo y no me habla mas de el lo cual es bueno saben creo que aun lo extraño pero no hablemos de eso porque creo que llorare. Me dirijo hasta la empresa por cierto es muy famosa me llevo estupendo con sakura la maquillista ambas hacemos un buen trabajo juntas

-hola sakura

-risa ¿Cómo estas?

-bien

-¿Qué haras para las vacaciones ya se asercan?

-este creo que no he pensado bien y tu?

-supongo que visitare amis amigos

-oh

-risa porque no visitas atus amigos

-no creo visitare ala familia de hikari

-eso suena bien ¿nervios? Jaja

-no ¿Por qué?

-luego las suegras son insoportables jaja

-jaja espero que no

Si ya se deven estar preguntándose ¿Quién es hikari? Es mi novio tiene mi estatura genial no? El es de cabello negro y ojos azules es guapo lindo y comprensivo lo conocí por que es fotógrafo de aquí trabajamos juntos. Se que seguro quieren saber si sigo viviendo con mis padres pero no ya no me independice y ahora vivo sola en un departamento ellos siguen viviendo haya bien el dia continuo tranquilo de pronto se acerca la piel aun se me pone chinita al verlo se que es raro porque es mi novio

-risa amor ¿en donde estabas?

-hablaba con sakura

-ya perdona amor pero quería que cenáramos hoy en la noche ¿puedes?

-si claro. Digo con una sonrisa

-sabes que me encantas?

-si lose

Lo ven como podrán darse cuenta mi novio es muy lindo conmigo por eso es que lo quiero

-oye tengo miedo de tus padres ¿crees que les caiga bien?

-demasiado jajá

-jajá

-espérame olvide mi bolsa ahora te alcanzo

-ok tebeo ala amor en donde siempre

Me dirijo por mi bolsa haya esta al salir me fije la mirada en un poster no cualquier poster si no de umbibozo tiene tanto que no voy a su concierto desde que termine con otani…pero es su debut debo ir no lo puedo evitar tomo una libreta y anoto los datos comprare un boleto para verlo me dirijo asta el parque para encontrarme con esos ojos azules como el cielo

-hola

-¿la encontraste?

-si

-oye esque…

-¿Qué te sucede amor?

-bueno hay un concierto de un cantante que me gusta mucho

-¿umbiboso? Pensé que ya no te gustaba

-pues si pero es que será su debut y será en una semana

-amor te extrañare pero supongo que puedes alcanzarme en la csa de mis padres ¿no?

-enserio?

-si ve tranquila y después nos vemos

-gracias

-bien amor entonces te dejare la dirección en esta libreta

-gracias

…

En otra parte de Japón..

-mimi ya te he dicho que no me manipules yo quiero ir al concierto e iré

-¿es por ella verdad?

-no digas tonterías mimi solo quiero ir asu debut

-esta bien ve pero recuerda que soy yo tu novia esa amazona sin chiste se repentina si se mete contigo

-mimi no quiero hablar de eso

-porque la amas no? Siempre tengo que cargar con la sombra de ella estoy arta

-tu sola sacas eso adiós

-¿te vas adonde?

-lejos de ti para que te tranquilices

-por favor otani yo te amo

-¿si me amas porque siempre me mencionas a ella?

-porque tu siempre la mencionas mientras duermes

-ya hemos hablado eso y si sigues me iré a vivir a otra parte

NOTAS: BUENO COMO PODRAN DARSE CUENTA AHORA RISA TIENE SU PROPIA VIDA Y OTANIA LA SUYA ¿SE ENCONTRARAN ENEL CONSIERTO? EL DESTINO NOS JUEGA BROMAS…NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS:HOLA PUES AQUÍ CON EL CAPITULO DOS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW AMIGA! Y ESPERO MAS ASERCA DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 2

Siento como el sol pega en mi cara y el despertador suena ¡lo había olvidado hoy es concierto! No se que ponerme… bueno creo que no importa mucho lo que traiga además de que el concierto es en la noche rayos para que puede el despertador jajá creo que estoy volviéndome loca además es sábado ni siquiera iré a trabajar mmm q rara sensación como de si algo fuera a pasarme hoy off bueno creo que me afecta el no ver a hikari mi celular esta sonando tanto tiempo sin que sonara por fin debe ser hikari

-alo

-¿risa?

-¿si? ¿Quién habla?

-bakaaa! No sabes quien habla así me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti

-nobu!

-no soy tu conciencia

-nobu cuanto tiempo

-tonta te extraño ¿tienes planes?

-en realidad si

-¿para hoy y las vacaciones?

-si bueno hoy iré a un concierto de… y en las vacaciones iré con la familia de mi novio

-baka no me habías contado que ya tenias novio

-oh lo siento es que tiene tanto que no nos vemos

-bien iré mañana a verte te parece?

-te vere mañana cuídate

-igual tonta

Baya tanto tiempo que no hablaba con nobu me da alegría hablar con ella solo que … no me gusta mucho recordar el pasado y nobu me trae recuerdos de el

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Miro el reloj es tarde me quede dormido ayer bueno amenos llegue al hotel aunque mimi se haya molestado conmigo uff alrato ire al concierto de umbibozo aqunque me siento ma en ir porque recuerdo a risa aveces seinto que me falta ella y otras pienso que es lo mejor mejor me visto. El celular esta sonando seguro será mimi contestare

-¿mimi?

-porfin te encfunetro otani ¿en donde estas?

-creo que ayer fui claro de donde estoy mimi ayer te lo dije

-otani te dije que no irias

-aja tu

-waaa

-¿estas llorando?

-si

-no llores mimi no pasara nada te lo prometo

-gracias te amo otani

-igual yo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Las horas transcurrieron ya es la hora me preparo para ir mi cabello me4 lo suelto ¿si? Si creo que me veo bien bueno otani nunca me dijo cuando me veía bien… hikari es tan diferente siempre me recuerda cuanto me ama tal ves eso falto en nuestra relación de otani y mía en fin creo que el pasado ahí debe estar porque me hace daño pensar en el una multitud hay enel consierto wao siento que me perderé umbimbozo tiene un nuevo ritmo en su música pero me gusta umbimboxo esta ablando por el micrófono puedo oir apenas lo que dice

-acontinuacion fans pasare a dos personas aca conmigo para tomarse una foto y salir en una revista conmigo yeah!

Siento como mi corazón agitado se mueve esta apuntando ami la luz y umbimbozo me señala no puede ser me esta pidiendo que suba mis piernas tiemblan pero aun asi desido subir la otra persona mis ojos se empiensan a nublar por as lagrimas que comienzan a surgir de mi es el… sigue siendo un enano pero ahora mas guapo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte la foto la toman y enseguida escucho como pronuncia mi nombre me echo a correr mi corazón se agita nisiquiera se en donde estoy de tanto correr recuerdo su cara y solo tengo ganas de llorar lo que un dia fue y pudo ser…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Sigue siendo toda una amazona pero ahora se arregla como toda una mujer su cabello es largo esta maquillada y usaba un vestido corto se ve tan linda como cuando la arreglaron para modelo aunque sigue siendo esa cobarde que llora solo que yo ya no soy ese tonto que la persigue pero si se que soy el tonto que le causa llorar ala fecha nose nada de ella ni siquiera hablo solo le dije su nombre balbuceando no me di cuenta en que momento tomaron la foto solo se que me siento mal y como un completo idiota porque eso es lo que soy un idiota ahora pienso en todas las palabras que nunca le dije pero su presencia me pone aun nervioso como cuando éramos novios

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Alfin logre llegar a un hotel mi celular lleva sonando creo que mas de una hora contesto es hikari

-amor ¿Cómo te ha ido ya ha terminado no el consierto?

-si ya acabo gracias bien

-¿Qué te parece si mañana paso por ti y vamos a casa de mis padres?

-claro estaría bien gracias te espero bye

Cuelgo enseguida no me siento bien siento como las horas pasan tan lento…

NOTAS: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW Y UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR EN PUBLICAR ME PROPONGO SUBIR UN CAPITULO LOS VIERNES


End file.
